


You Could Never Hurt Me

by Cinnabunni



Category: Coffee Talk (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, gala in his fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: Gala was always aware about time. He always knew what time, what day it was. Hyde supposed that made sense; he always needed to know how close the full moon was, so he could always be prepared, and lock himself in an isolation room within the hospital he worked at. But the hospital was full to the brim, with everybody working 24/7, including Gala. He was working so much, he didn't even notice anything outside of work.Including the date or time.Luckily, Hyde knows how to do deal with this.
Relationships: Gala & Hyde, Gala/Hyde (Coffee Talk)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	You Could Never Hurt Me

Hyde knew what he was getting into when he started dating Gala. He had many friends and acquaintances worn him, and try to think about his decision for dating a werewolf (which he prompt told them to fuck off, of course. He wasn’t going to have anyone tell him who and who not to date). Hyde and Gala were friends for so many years, they both knew so much about each other, They both knew how to take care of each other, how to calm the other down.

Hyde knew how to deal with Gala’s Fury.

Gala was always aware about time. He always knew what time, what day it was. Hyde supposed that made sense; he always needed to know how close the full moon was, so he could always be prepared, and lock himself in an isolation room within the hospital he worked at. The hospital had been full to the brim of sick werewolves; the newest batch of sedatives for werewolves’ Fury that the hospital had turned out to be poisoned; over hundreds of sedatives were poisoned, ending with too many werewolves hospitalized. The hospital was working 24/7, full of werewolf patients. Everyone was busy, including Gala. 

He didn’t even realize what day it was.

Hyde came back to the house late in the evening, holding groceries for dinner. Opening the door, he was surprised to find that Gala wasn’t there to greet him. Today was his day off, and even though he felt so guilty for staying home and not helping at the hospital, he begrudgingly agreed to stay home and take a break. Curious as to where his boyfriend was, Hyde placed the groceries onto the kitchen counter top, and started to search for him.

He paused when he found him in their living room, on the ground near the couch. Hyde quickly went by his side, making sure that he was alright, but Gala quickly pushed him away, careful of his larger claws. Hyde frowned when he saw this, noticing the large, still growing, sharp claws that replaced Gala’s nails, and more hair growing all over his face and arms. 

“I didn’t even notice the date,” Gala said, answering Hyde’s question that wasn’t even spoken, “I guess I’ve been so busy at the hospital...and I doubt there’s even any rooms left, not that I would be able to make it there in time.” Giving a small groan, he curled into a ball. “Hyde, please just go and leave. Just…let me deal with this. I’ll probably end up damaging our stuff, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Hyde gave him a glare, as if what Gala said was insane. “What? No, I won’t leave you here, alone.” 

“We both know during Fury I can be dangerous; I don’t want to take the chance of hurting you, Hyde.”

“I can’t just let you be in danger of yourself. What would happen if I left, and you accidentally injure yourself, and no one’s here to help?”

“Hyde,  _ please  _ just go.” 

Hyde stared at him for a few moments, then cursed under his breath. “I’ll be back,” he said, getting up, and leaving. Making sure the door was locked behind him, Hyde quickly got into the car, rushing down to the only place he could think of: Coffee Talk.

Doing a horrible parking job, Hyde rushed out of the car, through the pouring rain. Slamming through the door, he was happy to find that no one was there to annoy him. Barista seemed startled as he rushed in, as he tried to catch his breath.

“Give me some of Gala’s remedy tea stuff. In a travel cup,” Hyde said, not sitting down. Barista gave a nod, not asking any questions. They hurried as they made it, combining some tea, milk, and ginger. “Hurry up!”

“I’m going as fast as I can,” they answered. Putting the remedy into a travel mug, Barista handed it over, and Hyde quickly ran out with it in hand. Without paying. Shaking their head, she figured that Hyde would just pay later; whatever was happening seemed to be important.

Hyde made sure to do a decent parking job this time, and quickly unlocked and rushed inside. Hearing growling noises, he cursed under his breath; Gala had completely changed. Entering the living room, he found Gala, who was currently tearing up the couch.

Suddenly, he stopped. Sensing Hyde, he looked up, making eye contact. Snarling, he jumped off of the couch, and glared at Hyde. “Now Gala, I have your remedy for you, right here,” Hyde said. Quickly fetching for a cup, he poured it into a proper drinking container, and tried to slowly put it down in front of him to drink. Hyde tried not to make any sudden movements as he lowered the drink. But, he supposed he must’ve gotten too close, because Gala snapped at him, making Hyde flinch. Dropping the drink, he quickly moved to retrieve it, and to make sure that not too much of it spilled.

Hyde should’ve known what was to come next. He made a huge sudden movement, right next to a werewolf in Fury. Swiping his claws at Hyde, Gala got a cut into him. Pulling back, he made sure to keep his distance away from Gala, holding the injured arm. After a few moments, Gala began to drink the remedy. Happy to see this, Hyde gave a smile. He would worry about the wound later--for now, he needed to focus on Gala.

Gala seemed to calm down quite a bit after he drank the remedy. Calming, he stared at Hyde for a few moments, then walked past him. Curious, Hyde followed the werewolf, which led him to their bedroom. Jumping onto the bed, Gala promptly laid down, and fell asleep.

“Well, looks like I’m sleeping on the couch tonight,” Hyde muttered to himself, closing the door. Checking up on the living room, he was happy to see that nothing was too badly damaged; the couch wasn’t too bad, mostly scratched up. The carpet was in the same condition, but was happy to find that nothing else was damaged. Noticing that his arm was stinging, Hyde finally remembered that he had a cut; the cut went down from the back of his hand to his elbow on his forearm. It wasn’t too bad, in Hyde’s opinion. It wasn’t deep enough for stitches, which was good, but if it was any deeper…

Hyde cleaned it well, applied medicine, and wrapped gauze around the lengthy wound. He was sure that it would be fine--it would just take a bit of time to heal. 

Collapsing onto the couch, Hyde was more exhausted than he first thought. He didn’t even eat dinner. Sighing, he closed his eyes, and sleep quickly took over.

~~~

In the morning, Hyde woke up with the sunlight on his face. Groaning, he got up, off of the couch, and immediately headed for the bathroom. Fixing his hair, Hyde minded his own business, until he heard a door open. The door to their bedroom. Pausing for a few moments, he quickly fixed his hair, then exited the room. Finding Gala in the kitchen, he gave a smile.

“Good morning, love,” he greeted, catching Gala’s attention. Gala placed down the plate he was holding.

“Good morning Hyde,” Gala said with a nod. “I’m sorry if I did anything last night. I remember tearing up the couch and carpet, I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about that, Gala. Did you hurt yourself in any way?”

“No, nothing too bad. Just a small bruise that I got from the table, but nothing-” Gala suddenly paused, causing Hyde to give him a confused look.

“Is something wrong, love?”

“Your arm,” Gala said, eyes trained on the gauze. Hyde almost forgot about the injury. He probably should’ve taken off the gauze and see if it was healing, but he supposed it was a bit too late now.

“Oh, this? Gala, this is nothing; just a little bit of blood, but I’m going to be fine-”

“I hurt you.” They both paused, Gala’s words hanging in the air. Hyde knew that Gala would never forgive himself over this, so he knew he would have to pick his words correctly.

“Gala, it’s fine. Just a tiny scratch.”

“Tiny scratches don’t need gauze.”

“Well, I guess it was long. But you don’t have to worry, I promise you.”

“I still gave you that injury.” Hyde gave a small sigh at this, and walked over. Cupping Gala’s face, he placed a kiss on his cheek.

“I promise you, it’s fine,” he said, voice low. “I know you didn’t mean to do this; you weren’t you, you were in a Fury, I don’t blame you.” Gala didn’t say anything, and Hyde knew that he was blaming himself. “Please, don’t worry about it. Don’t blame yourself--I’m fine.”

Gala pressed a kiss on Hyde’s forehead, wrapping his arms around Hyde’s waist. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he muttered into Hyde’s bangs. “I don’t want to see you hurt because of me.”

“I promise you, you could never hurt me,” Hyde said. Gala said nothing else, as the two stayed like that, in one another’s arms.

Even if Gala didn’t believe it, Hyde knew that he could never hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist ever Coffee Talk fic, so I really hope you like this! I immediately fell in love with Gala and Hyde, so I had fun writing this :)
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
